Ultra-thin televisions are popular. Usually, a thinner ultra-thin television is obtained by decreasing thicknesses of electronic components in the ultra-thin television, the electronic components can be liquid crystal display screen, power supply, or printed circuit boards. Improvement in the art is preferred.